Our immediate purpose in supplementing the PSID is to provide the data required by several of the Program Project's studies. However--and ultimately more important --the combination of new and existing data will greatly expand research opportunities for the research community as a whole. The Core's specific aims are: 1. To augment the PSID sample of older individuals through relatively inexpensive procedural changes. 2. To link PSID records of consenting panel members in 1990 (containing up to 23 years of personal economic and demographic history) with Medicare records (up to 7 years retrospectively, 1984-90, and an indefinite period prospectively). 3. To supplement the PSID core questionnaire for older heads of household with a series of questions on current and recent health- related topics, including sources of care and financing; and to ask surviving spouses (widows and widowers) about health-related issues, finances, and sources of support for the deceased partner during the last years of life. 4. To conduct a Supplemental Survey of Wives, in which they-act as proxy respondents for surviving parents (and possibly for siblings over 50), on a similar, but more limited set of health- related topics, and ask about various types of transfers, caregiving, and living arrangements. 5. To update some of the above information with followup supplements in 1991 and 1992, focusing primarily on health and medical care.